All I Want for Christmas
by Aisuru1
Summary: The Battousai is tempting Kenshin again...


Title: All I Want For Christmas  
Author: Aisuru  
Email: aisuru_chan@yahoo.com  
URL: N/A  
Rating: M15+  
Summary: The Battousai is tempting Kenshin again...  
Chapters: 1/1  
Status: Complete  
Year Completed: 2002  
Size: 6 KB  
What Archive is it For? Christmas Kiss Nomination "The Steamiest Kiss"/Kaoru & Kenshin  
  
  
*** Kaoru, crawling towards me on her hands and knees, wearing only a kimono of tissue gift wrap and a smile. ***  
  
%%% Oro! %%%  
  
*** Her luscious hips sway from side to side, straining against the flimsy covering as she moves, approaching me as I half-sit, half-recline on my bedroll. Her unbound breasts sway with the rhythm of her movement, the swell of them exposed to me, at my eye level, as the paper costume gapes open at the throat. ***  
  
%%% Oro! %%%  
  
*** She moves like a tiger on the hunt, confident, predatory. My eyes are drawn away from the graceful movements, though, as she caresses her bottom lip with the tip of her tongue, the movement languid and sensual. She reaches me then, a slender, naked arm stretching towards me, graceful fingers slipping into my gi. Soft fingertips explore my chest, tracing battle scars and the planes of muscles. Her other hand rests on my upper thigh. ***  
  
%%% Oro! %%%  
  
*** She leans into me then and our lips meet, but the touch of her lips against mine is so gentle and teasing that it is more the heat of her breath on my lips than an actual kiss. That rambunctious tongue flicks out again, a soft stroke on my bottom lip, the warm wetness replaced by a tingle of cool air as she pulls back, just far enough that she can look into my eyes. The blues of her irises have darkened with her lust for me, and she smiles anew with pleasure and acceptance of the hunger my eyes show her. ***  
  
%%% Oro... %%%   
  
*** She moves forward again, more of her weight supported by the hand on my thigh while the fingers of her other hand resume tracing lazy patterns on my chest. Our lips meet a second time, again by her initiative, and this time she is bolder, pressing her tender lips more firmly against my mouth. She kisses me once, twice, three times before she parts her lips, inviting me to deepen the kiss. Unable to resist, I allow myself to taste the sweetness of her lips, dipping my tongue just barely into the shallows of her mouth. My arms wrap around her as I sit up, one hand tangling in the ebony locks of her unbound hair, the other hand flat on her back, just below her shoulder blades, applying pressure to draw her closer. The tissue paper of her kimono crinkles at my touch, and I can feel the heat of her skin through the material. More pressure, more crinkling of paper and her breasts are pressing full and heavy against my chest. ***  
  
%%% Oro! %%%  
  
*** She is off-balance now, leaning heavily against me, one hand trapped between us in my gi, the other clutching desperately at the fabric of my hakama. The hand at the nape of her neck, the one playing with those silken strands of hair, positions her head so I can deepen the kiss, my lips molding to hers at just the right angle to taste the moist flesh behind her lips, to feel the smooth surfaces and sharp edges of her teeth, to tickle the ridges making up the roof of her mouth. She allows my exploration, and then her tongue and mine engage in a frenzied dance, a battle that both of us are destined to win. She breaks the kiss, placing short, close-mouthed kisses to the corner of my mouth to distract me, and then she is the invader, her teeth nipping at my lips, her tongue tasting out the hidden recesses of my mouth. While she is thus occupied, my free hand, the one at her back, slides down to the swell of her hips and bottom, so soft even through their crinkling paper wrapping. I reposition her more comfortably against me so she is sprawled in my lap, and when her hip brushes against that part of me that has been awakened by her seduction, she gasps, breaking the kiss before I can stifle my moan with her lips. She shifts her face away from mine, unknowingly rubbing her hip against me with the movement, and she watches with amazement as I bite my lip to stifle another moan. She whispers my name then, the first words spoken between us, her voice betraying the curiosity of the sexually innocent... ***  
  
"Kenshin?"  
  
***Yeah, just like that... ***  
  
"Kenshin?" Kaoru asked again, leaning towards him over the miso, fried tofu, and rice that comprised their morning meal. She looked deeply into his unblinking eyes, searching their depths for an explanation of his sudden trance-like state. Sparks of amber seemed to flash in the darkened violet, and she was considering whether hitting him over the head with her bokken would help when his eyes finally focused on her own, mere centimeters away.  
  
"Oro!" Kenshin exclaimed aloud, leaping to his feet and using his god-like speed to escape the room. Sanosuke, who had just entered the room from another doorway, scratched his head in confusion.  
  
"What's with him, Jo-chan?" he asked.   
  
"I have no idea," Kaoru said, slowly shaking her head from side to side in bewilderment before she leaned back to continue eating breakfast. "All I did was ask him what he wanted for Christmas!" 


End file.
